cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pocahontas Accords
The Pocahontas Accords was a pact between the Federation of Armed Nations, Overclockers UK, and the Second Vox Populi into which they will assist each other in throughout their hardships. Each of the signatories of the treaty previously engaged within seemingly endless wars against a much larger force, FAN in the FAN-1V War, Vox in the Vox Populi Resistance Movement, and OcUK in the remnants of the War of the Coalition. The pact was announced on November 23, 2008. The Vox Populi later disbanded on May 20, 2009 leaving the Accords between FAN and OcuK. The Accords were later cancelled on 30 December 2009 by the mutual agreement of the two remaining alliances. =The Pocahontas Accords= Next comes the "meat" of it, as it were. White meat, dark meat. No matter, we like both. Just put lots of gravy on it. We're gonna make this short and to the point. There's football to watch, and naps to take. Plus we have to get up early tomorrow to take the women shopping. OK, that and we hear J&G Sales is going to have a HUGE sale on ammo and we need to find some more PMags somewhere. Welcome to our table. We welcome our new friends, we ask them to sit and enjoy a tasty meal with us. We have many things to talk about. We have much in common and much to learn from one another. Therefore, we propose that this treaty is to be a long lasting friendship and partnership, and hope to share many meals together. Fish heads under the corn. Just as the Squanto taught the Pilgrims about putting fish heads under the corn, we too shall share valuable information with one another so that our crops may grow. We will share our food and our knowledge with one another so we may all have bountiful crops and great happiness. Bows and arrows and muskets oh my. Just as the Pilgrims and the Wampanoag helped each other through hardships, we too will help one another. We do this because not only do we have a common goal, but because it is the right thing to do. We do this not because a piece of paper says we should (and we all know how many here view treaties) but out of a sense of duty, and honor. We do this with all means at our disposal, both overt and covert. Lastly, to those not invited to our table, there is a reason for that as well. To those not invited, we feel this nicely sums up the current state of affairs. "Wait, we can not break bread with you. You have taken the land which is rightfully ours. Years from now my people will be forced to live in mobile homes on reservations. Your people will wear cardigans, and drink highballs. We will sell our bracelets by the road sides, and you will play golf. My people will have pain and degradation. Your people will have stick shifts. The gods of my tribe have spoken. They said do not trust the pilgrims. And especially do not trust Sarah Miller. For all these reasons I have decided to scalp you and burn your village to the ground." I think you all know who is playing which part, and I think you all know what happens next. Signed: For OcUK: *Mr_White, Lord Protector For Vox Populi: *First Senate of the Vox Populi **Doitzel **Moridin **Starfox101 **Gatherum **Nintenderek For the Federation of Armed Nations: *Servers of the Poisoned Kool-Aid **EESmith4 **SirSqueeboo *Congress **Atrophis **Chem Master P **Dtrain323i **FullMetalParka **MrSmyth **Pickle **Puckpilot27 **Travis Category:Federation of Armed Nations Category:Vox Populi Category:Defunct alliance groups Category:Defunct Treaties